Masters And Demons In Love
by PrincessOfTheNight01
Summary: What if Elizabeth wasnt Ciel's fiance?What if it was Mina Tepes?But nobody knows she's alive since the Tepes mansion burned down just as mysterious as the Phantomhives.But now she's back with her demon maid Fate(moka's true form).What will Elizabeth do?Will she give up on Ciel?What will Ciel do?Will he fall in love?Will Sebastian fall in love? (Rosario Vampire's Moka/Fate) CxM SxF
1. The Dream

**Hey everybody this is my new story Masters And Demons Falling In Love. I wanted to put this story soon so since my Birthday (today) was close I decided to put it then and now here I am. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Masters And Demons Falling In Love**

**Chapter 1**

**CIEL'S DREAM**

I was standing in the middle of nowhere. All I saw was complete darkness. I kept looking around calling for my demon butler "Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian where are you!". I kept yelling for him until a light blinded me. I looked over and saw a girl, she was my age with her hair tied up in straight pigtails, her hair color was so blond that it almost looked white. She was dressed in a pink top that looked a little frilly, a light green skirt, had brown combat boots on, and in her was two scrunches that held up her pigtails they were the same color as her skirt **(the outfit she wore in episode 1). **I walked closer till I got to her back that's when she turned around I gasped. It was my fiance! Now you must be thinking I mean Elizabeth but I'm not she was never my true fiance my true fiance was right in front of me. Her pinkish-reddish eyes looking into my blue one **(the one without the patch over it)**, her skin looking as flawless as ever, and her beautiful smile. But then she said something that almost gave me a hear attack. With her bell like voice she said "get ready Ciel I'm coming back"

**CIEL'S POV**

I woke up breathing heavy with a hand right over my heart. I heard the door open and when I looked it was my demon butler "young master are you alright?" he asked while walking over to the curtains getting ready to open them. I sighed and laid down, one of my left arm over my eyes to block out the sun. a couple of seconds later I got up and said "yes, I'm just fine". Sebastian came over and nodded before dressing me for my day_._

_I just hope my dream is wrong_

**That's chapter 1. All of my chapters are probably be this long and maybe they will be longer I don't know. Hope you like chapter 1**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Shocking News

**Hey guys sorry I havent updated in a while. Trust me when I say I was VERY busy. I know your probably going to hate me but I changed chapter 2. Enough talk let chapter 2 begin!**

**Masters And Demons In Love**

**Chapter 2**

**CIEL'S POV**

I was working on something very important until the 3 **(minus Tanaka)** idiots burst in here with the newspaper. I looked up them and glared "what do you imbeciles want". Then as fast as lightning Finnian held the newspaper up to my face saying "read this master" I rolled my eyes then read the cover it said

**Mina Tepes Is Alive And Is In England But She Came Back With A Maid In Black **then under that there was a picture of her with a women I assumed was the maid. Mina looked exactly as I saw her in my dreams she was even wearing the same outfit except there was a pink choker around her neck. The women next to her was as tall as Sebastian. She had silver hair that looked really smooth and silky, her eyes were blood red, and her skin was pale but looked really creamy, she was dressed in a black dress with white frills, she had black gloves and thigh-high socks that also had white frills on them, around her neck was a black choker that had white frills on the top and bottom, then on her feet was black heels **(the outfit she wore in season 2 when she was sparing with Kokoa in their mansion)**. I looked back at the idiots and asked "was this from today?" they nodded then Mey-Rin said "it says she's having a ball are you going?" I looked back at the picture and nodded then said "you guys can go now" they nodded but right before they left they said the most horrible thing "also Elizabeth is here". I sighed and shook my head how was I going to explain this to her. I sat up straight and got ready for what was to become not noticing Sebastian staring at the maid in the picture.

**SEBASTIAN'S POV**

I stared at the picture of the two girls. Something didn't feel write about that maid, but I just shrugged it off, knowing that if something was wrong then I would know when the time was right. I looked back at the young master, wondering

_"How is he going to survive with lady Elizabeth's wrath"_

**That's chapter 2 I hope that you liked it. I hope that was long enough.**

**Yep, now Sebastion is clueless about Fate being a demon.**

**Also, Fate's animal form is a white wolf.**

**I hoped you liked it!**

**Till next time my Night Knights**


	3. A Stressful Day

**Hey guys so I'm finally going to do chapter 3! Sorry it's been so long. Enough talk lets start this!**

**Masters And Demons In Love**

**Chapter 3**

**CIEL'S POV**

I took a deep breath as Elizabeth comes in.

"Elizabeth please sit down, we need to have a talk" I said

She nods, but I knew she was curious as of why we needed to talk. As she sat down I began to speak again.

"Elizabeth you probably don't know this but before you were my fiancee I had someone else. Her name is Mina Tepes, she disappeared and was assumed to be dead." I talk another breath and say "until today"

I see Elizabeth stand up with confusion "what do you mean Ciel?" she said. I sighed

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry to say this but you are not my fiancee anymore"

It was silent before she screamed so loud that I thought she broke my ear drums.

"no, no, no , no , no you were supposed to forget about her" she said.

I stood up almost as soon as she said that "what do you mean?"

She looked up and glared through her tears.

"just as I said you were suppose to forget about her and fall in love with me!"

I glared at her and said to get out before I lost my patience.

I sighed and sat down as she left. Man, today was stressful

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

I fall to the floor as the door closed and let out all of my tears. Why, why couldn't he love her instead of Mina. I get up, make fist with my hands and glare at the wall. If Mina thought she was going to give up she was so wrong.

"Just wait Ciel one day you will love me and that's a promise"

**Okay guys that's all for today. Sorry if it was short, but I'm rusty.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Also if you hadn't noticed I changed my username to PrincessOfTheNight01 I was getting bored of my other name.**

**Also if you can do me a favor and check out SlinkeyLove4000 that would be awesome. She is a good friend of mine and I would love it if you checked out her stories and review on what you think.**

**Till next time my Night Knights**

**(please R&R)**


	4. A peaceful night

**Hey guys I am back. The problem was my search engine but now that I changed it I can do more chapter. Enough talk lets get this started!**

**Masters And Demons In Love**

**Chapter 4**

**MINA'S POV (Finally)**

I look out of the window as familiar buildings pass by, not a lot changed since I've been gone. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear my name being called until a hand lightly shook me. I looked over to who it was, it was my maid, Fate. A lot didn't know this, who am I kidding no one knew this but me. Fate was a demon who is here to help me with my revenge but that tale is for another time now back to the present. "What is it?" Fate sighed and shook her head and looked out the other window. I narrowed my eyes then went back to looking out at the scenery. "Do you think he saw it?" I said looking back at her, she looked confused by my question. "Do you think Ciel saw the newspaper articale?" she smiled and said maybe. I was about to say something else but decided not to. After a little while we got to my mansion. Fate had to carry me because I was so tired it was midnight (12 a'clock) after all. After bringing me to my room and helping me into my nightgown she put me to bed, said goodnight and left. After she closed my door I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**FATE'S POV**

After putting the young mistress to bed I started to walk around the manor thinking about my mistress's fiance. Did he have a delicious soul if so, maybe I can get two for one that is if a demon hasn't already got to him. I sighed, I am thinking this over way to much I will deal with this tomorrow. Then I blew out the candle I had.

**3 PERSON POV**

Outside the Tepes manor, right when the candle went out you could see a pair of glowing, red eyes that looked like an animal eyes since there was slits instead of pupils.

**There it is chapter 4, sorry if it was short or if there was any mistakes.**

**Please R&R**

**Until next time my Night Knights ****J**


	5. The Invite

**Hey guys it has been a while since my last chapter hasn't it. Well lets get this over with **

**Masters And Demons In Love**

**Chapter 5**

**NO ONES POV**

Thousands of people were walking into the Tepes mansion, all of them to see Mina. Among the people you could see Ciel Phantomhive with Sebastion with Madam Red with Grel. While Ciel was just calm Madam Red was excited because just like Ciel, she thought of Mina as her own daughter. After a little while they were finally inside. You could see that Ciel dressed for the occasion since he was wearing something fancy **(the suit he wore for the curry competition) **and Madam Red was wearing a nice dress **(the dress she wore in episode 4)**. They were surprised to see the mansion hadn't changed over the years, it looked like the way it was in the past.

**CIEL'S POV**

It has been an hour since Madam Red and I came and there was no sign of Mina and I could tell that Madam Red was worried. Heck, so was I

***FEW HOURS LATER***

Okay this is starting to bother me its been a couple of hours and still no sign of Mina, just where was she?

**NO ONES POV**

Mostly everyone has gone home except for a few people, just when everyone was about to lose hope Fate came. "I'm truly sorry for this but, it seems my young mistress will not be able to be here but, she gave me this letter to Earl Phantomhive and Lady Red" . The two came and took the letter then Fate bowed and went upstairs, everyone sighed and started to leave. In their carriage Madam Red and Ciel started to read the letter.

**To: Madam Red and Ciel**

**Ask you can see I did not come to the ball, I wanted to see you two personally since it has been a while. So I will invite you two to come tomorrow so we can talk, you can bring anyone you like I don't mind.**

**Love,**

**Mina**

They (Ciel and Madam red) looked at each other and nodded, tomorrow they will see Mina for sure.

**And that's it, I hope you like it ****J, Sorry if its short I am working on making these chapters longer.**

**I want to thank TohruAndKyoForever your review put a smile on my face, I'm glad you love the story and I love you too. And I want to thank Suicide Emo for telling me how to put outfits on my profile so for now on the outfits will be put there.**

**Also this is before the Jack the reaper so Madam Red is alive (as you read).**

**Guys I want at least two reviews please! Two is all I ask**

**Farewell for now my Night Knights ^_^**


End file.
